Two-Faced Life?! Mayoi Live!!
Idol: Mayoi Harukaze Canción: Two-Faced Lovers Coord: Monochrome Conflict Coord Cyalume Coord: Spiral Star Super Cyalume Coord ii koto tsukume no yume kara sameta watashi no nounai kankyou wa, RABU to iu etai no shirenai mono ni okasareteshimaimashite, sore kara wa. doushiyou mo naku futatsu ni saketa shinnai kankyou wo seigyousuru dake no KYAPASHITI nado ga sonzaishiteiru hazu mo nai no de aimaina taigai no INOSENTO na kanjouron wo buchimaketa koto no ha no naka dou ni ka kou ni ka genzaichi-ten wo kakuninsuru madame wo hoshigatteiru, sei. doushite tsukume no mainichi soushite aashite koushite SAYONARA BEIBEE genjitsu chokushi to genjitsu touhi no hyouri ittaina kono shinzou doko ka ni ii koto nai kana, nante uragaeshi no jibun ni tou yo. jimon jitou, jimon tatou, tamon jitou tsuremawashi, aaaa tada honnouteki ni furechatte, demo iitai kototte nainde, itainde, sawatte, aeide, ten ni mo noboreru ki ni natte, dou ni mo kou ni mo nicchi mo sacchi mo acchi mo kocchi mo ima sugu achira he tobikondeike. moo RABURABU ni nacchattee oukakumaku tsupparicchattee kyouretsuna aji ni buttondee toushindai no ura・omote kyouhakuteki ni shibacchattee moumaku no hacchattee moo RABURABU de icchatte yo! aitai tainai, nai! MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON! ''Aparece Mayoi encima de una balanza con un corazón blanco en la parte derecha de la balanza y uno negro en la izquierda, la balanza esta inestable, por lo que cae hacía atrás terminando sobre un cojín gris. Un "chibi" de ella vestido de blanco se acerca por la izquierda.'' ChibiWhite: ¡Oh! ¡Qué caída! ¡Pero tranquila, estas bien y tendrás mejores momentos! Otro "chibi" de ella, pero vestido de color negro, se acerca por la derecha. ChibiBlack: ¡Ah! Parece que vivimos las dos a base de vitamina '''D' ¡'D'''esgracia! ¡'D'esesperación! ¡'D'olor! ¡'D'ormir! ...Olvida lo ultimo *Llora* Mayoi: *Se coloca las manos en la cabeza* ¡Aaaaaah! *Se queda en medio de una discusión entre los chibis, sin poder escapar* The two faces of the life iyana koto tsukume no yume kara sameta watashi no nounai kankyou ga, RABU to iu etai no shirenai mono ni okasareteshimaimashite, sore kara wa. doushiyou mo naku futatsu ni saketa shinnai kankyou wo seigyousuru tame no RIMITTAA nado wo kakeru to iu wake ni mo ikanai no de taigai wa aimaina INOSENTO na daisaigai wo furimaita EGO wo haramase dou ni ka kou ni ka genzaichi-ten wo kakuninshita kotoba wo te ni tsukanda you da. doushite tsukume no mainichi soushite aashite koushite SAYONARA BEIBEE genjitsu chokushi to genjitsu touhi no hyouri ittaina kono shinzou doko ka ni ii koto nai kana, nante uragaeshi no jibun ni tou yo. jimon jitou, jimon tatou, tamon jitou tsuremawashi, aaaa tada honnouteki ni furechatte, demo iitai kototte nainde, itainde, sawatte, aeide, ten ni mo noboreru ki ni natte, dou ni mo kou ni mo nicchi mo sacchi mo acchi mo kocchi mo ima sugu achira he tobikome. moumokuteki ni iyacchattee kyou iku yotei sacchattee doushite motte iwasechattee toushindai no ura wo mate! chouhatsuteki ni sasocchattee shoudouteki ni utacchattee moo RABURABU de icchatte yo! daitai, ai, nai. SUPER CYALUME CHANGE! moo RABURABU ni nacchattee oukakumaku tsuppacchattee kyouretsuna aji ni buttondee toushindai no ura・omote kyouhakuteki ni shibacchattee moumaku no ue ni hacchattee moo RABURABU icchatte yo! ai ai ai ai nai! Reika: ... *Impactada por la velocidad de la canción* Hanami: ... Wow Millefeui: ...Q-que... Que buena resistencia...Y capacidad pulmonar... Reika&Hanami: *Asienten* Mayoi: ¡¡Gracias a todos!! ¡¡Intentaré participar en el Kami Idol Grand Prix!! ¡¡Espero su apoyo, los amo!! Categoría:Live Categoría:HarukazeMayoiLive Categoría:CandySweetty